


It's Where my Demons Hide 中文翻译

by estelzxr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梦魇在夜深人静时袭来/若你不小心/它们就会遮盖希望的微光</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Where my Demons Hide 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Where my Demons Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407856) by [RefugeeofTumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr). 



> 译者英语渣，意译，求捉虫~另：感谢二次元基友ST帮忙校对，虽然她看不到-_-|||

他蹲在TARDIS的地板上，无助地颤抖着。滚烫的泪水沿着博士的脸颊流下，眼前的一切都变成了模糊不清的幻影。似乎再没有什么是坚不可摧的了，宇宙被彻底地撕裂，只剩下知识之塔的残骸。博士捧着自己发痛的头哀吟着。  
一幅幅画面从他眼前闪过，当他回想起那些失败，那些他不够聪明不够勇敢不够快的时刻。那场景是如此的生动又如此的鲜明，分裂出的害怕、恐惧、悲伤、疼痛纷纷涌向他的脊梁，轮番折磨着他。  
Rose，坠入了平行世界。离他那么远，远得他无法再次触摸她。  
火光漫天，桑塔士兵列队行进，踏着重重的步伐扫射着四散逃窜的平民，周围遍布着断壁残垣。  
“不！”他哽咽了，明亮的绿眼睛紧紧闭上，积聚的泪水流了下来。“不！Rose、Amy…我很抱歉，我非常抱歉没能拯救你们！”哭声渐渐停歇，无声的啜泣从他的喉咙口一点点撕扯而出。  
他不知道自己这样靠着墙蹲了多久，来自梦魇最阴森处的画面使他备受煎熬。他甚至不曾注意到有人进入了房间直到一双温柔的手擦掉他的眼泪，强壮冷硬的手臂把他拉入了一个怀抱。当博士把鼻子挤入那条纹法兰绒西装时，令人舒适的肉桂与姜的味道包围了他。  
“嘘——，我找到你了，现在没事了，你会没事的”低吟而出的Gallifreyan语宛如一首专属于他们的交响乐，跌宕起伏。博士从喉间溢出一声苦笑，应该是由他来安慰年轻的自己，而不是恰恰相反。  
当他试图拉开一点两人的距离时，出乎意料地遇到了温柔却坚定的阻止。另一个人温暖的棕色眼睛对上他的，眼里是无声的责备与坚持：你需要这个，让我来帮助你。  
也许有一天，博士可能会拥有拒绝的力量。  
也许有一天，他会想出方法和另一个人保持安全距离。  
但不是今天，博士脸色严峻地盯着年轻些自己的眼睛，点了点头。无论何木，今已成舟。他们不会否认它，改变它或者假装它从未发生过。有那么一个瞬间，博士希望年轻的自己会合上两人之间最后一丝缝隙。他无意识地拥抱了对方，为了感受双唇相贴时的柔软触感。  
作为回应，那强壮的手臂又一次把他拉近。他发颤着断断续续地呼了一口气，放松下来接受了这份安慰。


End file.
